House of no return
by MadokaX
Summary: The girls go into a house said that no one comes out of... What will happen?


Another bad K-on! Fanfic from me, my last try for retribution.

Well it should be obviously be reading the first part what its going to be about but I must warn you it goes _extremely slow _this is only beta so I uploaded everything I have of the story.

I actually thought it would be a pretty good idea for a fanfic but probably not the way I wrote it :P

Anyway, I'll wait for your b_ad_ feedback!

I'm Ritsu Tainaka and am a third year in Sakuragaoka high school. I also am in the After School Tea Time music club with my 4 friends. I thought it would be a good idea to take a little "_field trip_" to somewhere special just for a day this weekend.

It was about 3 PM, after school and we are all in the clubroom. Once everyone was present I had to tell them about my "_great_" idea.

"Hey you guys! I came up with a great idea for this weekend." I say enthusiastically.

"What is it Ritsu?" Yui says interested.

Mio, of course says something obvious. "I have a bad feeling about this….."

"You always have a bad feeling about everything Mio."

"No, just everything you say."

"Just let her talk first Mio."

"Thank you Mugi."

"Well I know we haven't gone anywhere in a while, so I thought of a really _fun _place to go."

"You girls heard of that house in the forest?"

"Yeah, isn't that house to be haunted?"

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea…."

"Yes Mugi, that's right, and it is said in the legend that if you stay a night at the house, you never come out." I say ignoring Mio's comment.

"So senpai, you're saying we should all go into that house and never come back?"

"Of course not! I just want us all to stay a night and disprove the legend!"

"To who exactly?" Mio complains.

"To the people that know the legend. Come on you guys, you don't really believe the legend do you?"

"O..f of course not…." Mio stutters.

"Well if you don't, prove it and come with us."

"I don't remember any of us volunteering to come with you, Ritsu."

"I'll go, this sounds like fun."

"Good, Yui is on board."

"You shouldn't just agree with anything Ritsu says, Yui."

"Stop complaining Mio, so who else is with me?"

"I think it will be interesting."

"I don't think this will be a very good idea…..but if the rest of you are going, I'll go."

"It's all on you Mio, don't wuss out."

"All you girls are actually going to go along with Ritsu's plan?"

They all nod their heads.

"Err…fine, I'll go along…."

"You should ask Ui to come along, Yui."

"Good idea, I'll ask when we get home."

"Ok, we'll all meet up by the forest at 9AM on Saturday, don't be late and bring something to sleep in."

"I can't believe I agreed to this…."

After Mio stopped her whining finally we went into more detail about the field trip for Saturday. After finishing up and practicing, I said my goodbyes and went home. I went home I started to pack my things I'll need for tonight.

"Okasan!" I go into the kitchen and yell.

"No need to yell, Ritsu."

"Sorry, I just needed to tell you that I am going on a little field trip tomorrow with the band."

"You didn't even consult me first? Where is the field trip to anyway?"

"Oh nowhere special….."

"So basically, somewhere I wouldn't want you to go?"

"Not really…. Just staying a night in the forest….."

"By forest, you wouldn't mean that house, now would you?"

"…..You don't believe those rumors do you?"

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not, It's dangerous there, especially if you stay the night."

"It's an old house that no one lives in and their just rumors about people never coming out, I don't see the problem?"

"It's still dangerous!"

"Well, it's a tad too late, I already told my friends and they all agreed."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I just told them we should go on a fieldtrip since we haven't been in a while, and yes they do know about the legend."

"Well if you were able to convince them _and _they know, I guess I cannot argue."

"Thanks oksana, I owe you one."

"You sure do"

"Oh, and don't tell Satoshi about this."

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

After I finally convinced her, I went back to my room and finished packing. I called the other girls to check if they really could go.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mio, its Ritsu. I just wanted to know if you got the OK to come from your parents."

"Yeah, unfortunately I did."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at 9."

I make my last call to Yui a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Ui? It's Ritsu."

"Oh yes? Were you calling about the fieldtrip?"

"I guess Yui already told you about it than?"

"Yes, I said yes."

"Really? That's great, I called the others and they said it was ok."

"That's great!"

"Well I need to go to bed, see you later."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

After I finished making my calls I went right to bed.

I woke up at around 8:30AM the next day. I got out of bed, took a shower and got changed.

Satoshi luckily seems to still be sleeping.

"Okasan!"

"I made your breakfast, it's on the counter."

"Thank you for the breakfast, and _not_ for waking Satoshi."

"Yes, yes, just eat up and get out of here."

"Ok, ok."

After I finished eating, I grabbed my stuff and head to the rendezvous point.

"I hope nothing happens…."

"Wait? What am I thinking?!"

"I can't really believe that legend, can I?"

"I really hope this wasn't a bad idea…."

After I _somewhat _reassured myself, I was at the forest. It was 8:50, and I see that Mugi and Mio was there.

"Hey Mugi!"

"Hello Ritsu."

"Wow, you actually showed up Mio, I am impressed."

"That's the first thing you say when you see me?"

"Well I didn't really expect you to come since we all know your scared of _everything_."

"I…I am not! Well anyway, I said I would show up and I did."

"So both of you got your parents permission easily than?"

"My parents are on a long trip in America, so I couldn't really ask them."

"I see, and you Mio?"

"I knew they would say no, so I just told them I was staying at my friends house…."

"Ho oh? That is pretty hardcore for you Mio."

"Shut up, be glad I showed up."

After all the poking fun at Mio, the rest started to show up.

"Hello senpai's."

"Hey Azusa, you showed up."

"Of course, where is Yui and Ui?

"Oh you know, Yui is probably holding Ui behind because she only woke up a few minutes ago….."

Coincidently, after I say that we hear them running over here.

"Hhahaha….ahhah….w..ere…hahah….here."

"Only 30 minutes late Yui."

"Pant pant* Sorry guys, Onee-chan….."

"Wouldn't wake up?"

"….yes…"

"You should start being more responsible Yui, It seems your sister does everything for you."

"Let's just go, I didn't lie to my parents just to sit here and talk?"

"Mio's right Ritsu, were already late."

"Ok, your right Mugi, let's go."

We started to walk and eventually arrived at the house.

"You know Ritsu, I am surprised, I thought you would be much more excited about this." Mio says.

"Huh? I don't? Maybe I'm just not showing it."

That was a lie of course, my gut is telling me not to go.

We entered the house and to be expected, it was very old and dirty.

Cough cough*

"Are you ok Mio?"

Cough… "Yes, it's just extremely dusty."

Cough "Your right."

"Wow, the house looks almost all _the same." _I exclaim.

"Well no wonder everyone got lost, everything on the inside looks the same."

"Let's just put our stuff in our rooms first."

After that we head upstairs to take a look at the rooms. However to our surprise there were beds that looked _nicely_ made.

"Wow, this is extremely strange."

"I think for our _safety, _we should sleep in pairs"

"Oh Mio, I didn't know _you rolled that way_."


End file.
